injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow/Rebirth
Green Arrow/Rebirth, at a glance, may not look very extraordinary. However, with strong stats, robust basic attacks, and a quiver full of trick arrows, Green Arrow can give his opposition a reason to quiver before him. All it can take is a single arrow! Strategy Basic attacks His combo ender has 5 hits meaning he can take great advantage of the Gauntlets of Azrael and Overpowered 5-U-93-R, although not as much as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth or Deathstroke/Flashpoint. Passive Green Arrow will fire 1 out of 3 trick arrows on Tag-In: *'Poison' (Green arrow) *'Explosive Knock Down' (Red arrow) *'Power Drain' (Blue arrow) Rebirth Green Arrow Poison.png|Green Arrow's Poison Trick Arrow. Rebirth Green Arrow Explosion.png|Green Arrow's Explosive Trick Arrow. Rebirth Green Arrow Power Drain.png|Green Arrow's Power Drain Trick Arrow. If Green Arrow stuns on Tag-In, the trick arrow will not end the stun (with the exception of the Knock Down arrow). If Green Arrow tags in when the opponent is on the ground or getting up from a Knock Down blow the trick arrow will not hit the opponent. If Green Arrow tags in while in the middle of the opponent's special attack, the Electric and Explosive arrow will have no effect, the Poison arrow will still work however. If an opponent has too little health, Green Arrow's Explosive Knock Down arrow can deliver a KO. The trick arrows he fire may have a delay in when it hits, which can prove advantageous in confusing and tricking the opponent, especially if the Explosive Knock Down arrow occurs. Green Arrow will fire 1 out of 3 trap arrows at the opponent that lasts for 5 seconds when he tags out for a Rebirth character, they will be inactive until a certain action is performed: *'Red Arrow' that damages opponent on opponent tag-out *'Green Arrow' that poisons the opponent when they block *'Blue Arrow' that power drains the opponent when they attempt to use a special attack for the exact amount the special would cost, denying the special attack altogether The blue trap arrow will also drain power even from power drain immune characters such as Static/Prime, Lobo/Prime, or a user of the LexCorp Set. However, it cannot deny Red Lantern Hal Jordan's specials. A denied special is considered to have not been used at all (e.g. the Tantu Totem will not refund power for denied specials). If the opponent tags out at the same time when Green Arrow tags out for a Rebirth character, the trap arrow will miss and not hit the opponent. Special Attacks His SP1 will drain power just like Green Arrow/Arrow and Green Arrow/Insurgency. His SP2 can only knock out the opponent on the last hit and has a similar visual effect to DEEP FREEZE at the end but it wears off immediately afterwards and does not affect the opponent further. Interactions Good With *'Other Rebirth characters': **'Raven/Rebirth': His long combo ender can allow Raven to tag in immediately after and steal power. *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Hawkgirl will help Green Arrow tag in and out more frequently making better use of his passive. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Her passive will reduce the amount of power given to the opponent from Green Arrow's long combo. Good Against *'Lobo/Prime & Static/Prime': As mentioned above, Lobo and Static ARE NOT immune to Green Arrow's power drain TRAP arrow (tag-out). *'Superman/Injustice 2, Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, and The Flash/Wally West Rebirth': Due to Green Arrow's long combo ender, especially when equipped with gears that boost his basic damage, Green Arrow can remove chunks of health without activating their notorious passives. Countered By *'Bane/Luchador & The Flash/Earth 2': Characters that stun on tag-in whether as part of their passive or using Gear will help ensure Green Arrow cannot tag out and make use of his Trap Arrows. *'Hawkgirl/Prime & Hawkgirl/Regime': Their tag-in/tag-out snare prevents Green Arrow from tagging in or out, limiting his passive. *'Lobo/Prime & Static/Prime': However, they ARE still immune to Green Arrow's power drain TRICK arrow (tag-in). *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to have power drain and damage over time immunity, limiting Green Arrow's effectiveness. *'The Joker with Quake Engine': He can slow the speed of Green Arrow's tag cool down by a lot of time, making his passive hard to use even with Hawkgirl/Prime. *'Batman/Gaslight': Green Arrow's tag-in attack arrows mean nothing to Batman, who can evade all types of tag-in attacks. Abilities Here are Green Arrow's abilities. If his SP2 is blocked, you will not be able to do the aiming mini-game, and it will have a slightly different animation: the opponent will not be launched into the air. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His articles are Bow, Arm Pads, Quiver, Boots, and Arrowheads. *He has the same base stats with Raven/Rebirth. *This version of Green Arrow is based off DC's Green Arrow: Rebirth comics. *This is the first Challenge Character of Green Arrow, and the first to not be available in the store since the start of the game. *This is also the first Green Arrow card to not have any disguise like a mask and he does not have his hood up therefore he could easily be recognized. *His combo ender has a similar animation to Green Arrow/Prime's SP2. *Currently there is a glitch where if Green Arrow Tags-In he may be blocking and the only way to make him stop blocking is to pause the game and then resume it to get back to fighting. *Another glitch is that if Green Arrow Tag-In and he shoots the Power Drain arrow it might not Power Drain until a few seconds later. *Strangely, Green Arrow/Rebirth does not count as a Rebirth character for The Flash/Wally West Rebirth and Raven/Rebirth's passives. You will be able to tell if Wally and Raven's passive icons had shown up near the middle, in which they don't. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:Poison Category:Power drain Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Different Special Animations Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters